Fortune Cookie
by Miidori
Summary: Sequel dari The Bete Momment of Kagamine Len/ Hanya karena ramalan dari Fortune Cookie. Kagamine Len, harus bersusah payah mendapatkan kembali hati Rin Kagami, pacarnya. OneShot/BahasaGaul/All Len PoV. RnR?


**HOHOHO! Saya baliikkk! Dengan oneshot! Daripada lama, langsung baca 8D**

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Fortune Cookie."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: Sequel dari The Bete Momment of Kagamine Len/ Hanya karena ramalan dari Fortune Cookie. Kagamine Len, harus bersusah payah mendapatkan kembali hati Rin Kagami, pacarnya. OneShot/BahasaGaul/All Len PoV.**

**Dont Like?Dont Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_***note: "bla bla bla" suara orang yang ditelfon. Apabila ada kesamaan nama, mohon dimaafkan.**_

* * *

"Hahaha, aku juga sayang kamu~"

Dua makhluk, berspesies Homo Sapiens, bernama Kaito Shion dan Gumiya Megpoid, lagi sibuk telponan sama pacar tercinta(h)-nya di depan gue, dengan mesra. Entah kenapa, gue jadi pengen nelfon Rin ya? Pacar dari Kagamine Len, yang _super cool_, dan mesra. Yaitu, GUE. Yah, walaupun mereka lagi sibuk telponan layaknya orang pacaran yang MESRA, tetep aja, mereka gak bisa nyaingin gue, Kagamine Len yang _super_ _cool_ dan mesra. Sekedar info, mulai sekarang panggil gue, Prof. Kagamine Len bin Mesra a.k.a Tukang BRS, Bakso Bang Rozak. Bukan BRS, Black Rock Shooter.

Kalian, para jomblo, pasti kepo kan, pengen tau gimana caranya? Ah, dasar para jomblo. Tapi sebagai Prof. Kagamine Len bin Mesra a.k.a Tukang BRS, Bakso Bang Rozak. Gue akan ngasih tau caranya. Dan dimulailah, pelajaran paling penting bagi para jomblo dan kawanannya, cara pacaran mesra oleh Prof. Kagamine Len bin Mesra a.k.a Tukang BRS, Bakso Bang Rozak. Cukup ngomong sama si dia, pake bahasa bayi, "ba bi bu be bo,". Bingung kan lo? Memang para jomblo, tidak tau cara jenius hubungan mesra, tinggalnya dalem goa sih, gak tau perkembangan dunia. Oke, kembali ke awal. Kenapa gue menggunakan cara jenius itu, karena orang pacaran selalu ngomong, "_I love you, __baby_," nah, _baby_ artinya apa? Bayi kan? Maka dari itu, supaya lebih mesra pake bahasa bayi! Masih ragu? Sudah terbuktikan! Dengan GUE sendiri sebagai **coret**kelinci**coret**percobaan**coret**-nya! Jadi, saat gue pakai bahasa bayi, Rin langsung jadiin gue sate.

"Dadah sayang, _have a nice day_ ya. Muah!" mereka berdua mengakhiri telfonnya. Biar gue berbagi kebaikan, dengan memperkenalkan mereka. Dimulai dari cowok berambut ijo, mirip jigong, namanya Gumiya Megpoid, temen seperjuangan yang nyusahin, ceweknya baek, kalem, eh cowoknya kayak cacing kepanasan. Ngomong-ngomong, pacar Gumiya namanya Gumi Nakajima. Kaito Shion, si cowok rok biru SMP. Inget kan yang dulu curhat sambil motong-motong pemikiran gue? Yah, inilah, cowok yang ngaku-ngaku mantan Rin yang gak bisa lupain dia. Tapi itu _dulu_. Sekarang, dia udah punya pacar, namanya Hatsune Miku. Lucu juga ya, gimana rival, jadi temen gini.

"—En. Len. Leeeennn!"

"Hah?" kata gue menjawab panggilan mereka yang membuat pikiran gue buyar.

"Hah, hoh, hah, hoh. Udah itu makan aja _fortune cookie_ nya!" kata Gumiya. _Fortune cookie?_ Apaan tuh? Gue ngeliat mereka lagi ngebuka sebuah kue kayak... itu apaan deh? Ah bodo amat! Gue ambil salah satu _katanya sih fortune cookie_ di piring yang baru disajiin. Udah daripada lama, gue makan aja. Hmm.. kok enak ya? Tapi kayak ada serat gitu, kayak serat kertas lah! Biarin ajalah, yang penting maknyus~ apalagi gratis, mumpung ditraktir Kaito.

"Len, ramalan lu apaan?" kata Kaito nanya.

"Hah? Ramalan apaan?" ini bocah ngomong apa sih? Ramalan? Hahaha, jangan-jangan dia mau ngerjain gue lagi, bilang ada ramalan di _fortune_ _cookie_ mentang-mentang ada serat kayak kertas—_wait_, apa? Jangan-jangan...

"ITU LOOOHH GUUOOOBLOOKKKKK! ITULOOOHHH KERTAS YANG ADA DI DALEM _FORTUNE_ _COOKIE-_ NYAA!"

"HAAAH?! MASA IYAAA?! EMANG ITU BENERAAAN?! ARRRGGGGHHHH KEMAKAAANNNN! GOBLOOOKK BANGET SIH GUEE! GIMANA KALO NGELUARINNYA?! YA, MASA IYA BO—PIIP— DISINIII?! AAARRGGHHH!"

Goblok banget gueee! Sudahlah, yang lalu biarkan berlalu, nanti gue bo—PIIP— di rumah gue aja. Gue ngeliat ke arah Kaito, dia minta _fortune cookie_ satu lagi, buat _gue_. Abis dikasih mbak-mbak pelayan, dia ngasih ke gue.

"Ayo! Buka! Jangan dimakan!"

"Iya, bawel!" kata gue sambil ngebuka kuenya. _Man_¸emang ada kertas yang digulung di dalemnya, jangan-jang pas nanti keluar, masih dalem bentuk gulungan lagi, gak lucu banget ye. Oke, kembali ke awal. Gue ngebuka gulungan itu, yah ada gambar lope-lope sama tulisan—

"'Cinta: dapatkan sebelum didapatkan orang lain,'" kata gue. Hah?

"Bener juga ya..." kata Gumiya, gue sama Kaito nengok ke dia, "Maksud gue _is_, lo harus '_will-you-marry-me?'_ sama si Rin. Coba lo pikir, gue udah mulai... yah, yang gue bilang tadi, tinggal beberapa bulan sama Gumi-unyu-unyu. Kaito juga. Nah tinggal elo, pisang," jelasnya panjang, Kaito ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti, cuman gue pasang tampang bloon. Gak ngerti, "Uh, maksud gue lo harus nge-nge-ngelam-lam-lam-lamar si Rin! Dan, itu harus cepet! Gue denger ye, dia itu deket sama Rinto! Kagane Rinto, anak pinter itu loh! Yang seminar bareng sama Rin!" oh, gitu maksudnya. Tapi tadi apa? Deket sama Rinto? **_My_** Rin-Rin?

"Ciyus? Cumpah? Miapah?" kata gue. Gumiya sama Kaito cuman menghela nafas, "Cuman, gue mau _will you marry me_-nya, yang 'WOW'!" kata gue.

"Yaudah, tinggal koprol aja lu ngelamar si Rin, susah amat pisang." Kaito membalas perkataan gue. Dia ngikutin iklan kartu Joker. Yang ada koprol-koprol nya.

"Songong lu ye. Tapi bener juga sih, gue harus cepet. Yaudah deh! Gue punya cara!" kata gue semangat, muka mereka berbinar, kayak ada pencerahan, "Jadi gini, rencananya, gue mau cemburuin Rin, nah nanti kan dia galau tuh, biasanya kalau dia galau, dia bakal ke TownSquare buat nge galau di VoCafe, nah di deket situ kan ada hall, disitu aja, nanti gue dateng bawa bunga sama sirkus atau apalah itu gitu, bilang, '_will you meri mi_?'" jelas gue. Mereka langsung tepuk tangan, siapa dulu, Prof. Kagamine Len bin Mesra a.k.a Tukang BRS, Bakso Bang Rozak.

"_Cool!_ Tapi, yang bener tuh, _will you marry me_! Udah, sekarang kita pikirin, siapa yang mau ngeluarin uang banyak segepok buat datengin sirkus, atau apalah itu!" kata Kaito, baru mulut kebuka eh malah dipotong, "gue tau itu elo, pisang! Lagian siapa juga yang mau bayarin elo. Nah, disini masalahnya, siapa yang mau datengin sirkus, atau apalah itu?!" err, bener juga ya.

"Gue ada! Namanya GakuKa! Itu loh yang suka datengin sirkus lamaran!" Gumiya jawab, gue bingung, sama Kaito, kalo gak salah, kalo kita gak deket sama pemiliknya, bakal di sinisin abis-abisan, yah gue kan gak mau, "Tenang bro! Gumi temennya pemilik si GakuKa itu, Megurine Luka! Si Rin juga kenal kok!"

Gue menghela nafas. Kadang, otak Gumiya itu jalan juga ya, "Sip deh. Umm, tapi, siapa yang mau jadi 'selingkuhan-pura-pura' gue?" tanya gue. Kita semua saling liat-liatan.

"Aha! Sukone Tei! Gimana? Katanya sih, dia ngefans gitu sama lo, pisang!" kata Gumiya, "Mau gak? Luma—"

"Ogah! Nanti, kalo misalnya dia tau gue cuman pura-pura pacarin dia, lo mau gue di mutilasi?" kata gue sewot. Mereka nunduk, mencoba kembali berpikir.

"Gimana kalo Akita Neru? Si maniak _henpon_ itu loh—!"

"Gak mau! Nanti kalo ketauan, lo mau gue dijejelin _henpon_ sama dia?" kata gue memotong perkataan Kaito. Uh, kayaknya gue harus ubah rencana—

"Gimana kalo Kaito berubah jadi cewek?"

—atau nggak. Tapi iya juga bisa sih. Tapi apa itu kata Gumiya? Berubah jadi cewek? _Transgender_ gitu?

"Hah? Cewek? Lo mau gue _transgender_? Sori ye, gue gak akan mau! Harga diri gue mau di kemanain—?!"

"Ih, bukan! Maksud gue, lo didandanin jadi cewek. Tapi bukan _transgender _juga!" kata Gumiya ngejelasin. Kaito ngegeleng. Gak setuju. Sebenernya sih, gue setuju aja. Maksud gue, bukan karena gue _gay_,atau apalah itu, yah, dari pada gue mati di mutilasi atau dijejelin _henpon_, mending gue pacaran pura-pura sama Kaito. Paling benjol doang—

"Gue buat penawaran. Gue mau ngelakuin itu, tapi beliin gue 3 _cup_ gede Häagen-Dazs rasa, _blueberry crumble _yang _limited edition_!"

—dan dompet tak bernyawa.

"Eh sinting! Dompet gue bakal kempes! Uh, gue beliin deh, tapi 3 _cup_ kecil!"

"Gak mau! Terima, atau gue batalin tawaran ini!"

Suasana semakin panas. Kita kayak sekelompok _mafia_ yang lagi tawar menawar, antara misi, dan keinginan laknat milik Kaito Shion. Bentar lagi, gue bisa dijadiin masak telor, karena kita makin panas.

"Yaudah deh! Denger lo ye, ini untuk sekali ini aja! Sampe kedua kalinya gue bakal jadiin lo aspal! Liat aje!" kata gue sewot. Akhirnya, gue nyerah. Dan, si manusia-dengan-keinginan-laknat cuman cengengesan. Ah, memang laknat.

"Oke, oke santai. Sekarang, supaya Rin gak tau, gimana cara _undercover_-nya?" kata Gumiya. Sial, dia bener juga.

"Ya ilah, dandan oke, tinggal ganti nama doang."

"Ganti jadi siapa?"

Nah loh. Permasalahan beruntun. Oke, oke, kita pikirin sekarang. Kaika..., Kaita..., Kai... Kai... Ko. Kaiko.

"Gimana kalo Kaiko?" gue mencoba merekomendasikan nama ciptaan gue. Mereka berdua ngeliat ke gue, lalu senyum sambil ngacungin jempol. Gue berasa kayak, pemain bola _pro_ yang harus nendang tepat ke kepala kipper. _Cool_.

"Nah, nama belakang-nya? Masa iya Shion, nanti dikira gue pacaran sama cewek kena kutuk lagi." kata gue. Tapi kok ya, abis ngomong gitu, Gumiya diem, tapi Kaito kayak ada perempatan di kepa—_wait_, apa? Perempatan? Oh, _s_—_it_.

"GUE MINTA 4 _CUP_—!"

"KYAAAA! AMPOOONNN! JANGAN 4 _CUP_! 3 _CUP _AJA GUE BOKEEEKKK!" teriak gue memotong teriakkan Kaito. Dan, _BAM! _Gak terjadi apa-apa... oke, dia tampang muka kesel, lalu duduk lagi.

_Drrt_!

Suara _henpon-_gahol-berwarna-biru-sama-_tosca_-gambar-berbi punya Kaito bunyi. Gue ngeliat dia ngambil hapenya, lalu ngetik-ngetik bentar. Selesai ngetik, mukanya kayak bersalah gitu... kok gue jadi kasian sih...

"Umm, teman-teman yang Kaito-_kun_ sayangi. Maaf ya, Kaito-_kun_ gabisa jadi cewek... terutama buat kamu... Len..."

_Deg!_

Jantung gue berasa berhenti. Gue sama sekali gak mau mempercayai ucapan Kaito..._-kun_. Dia... dia... dia gak bisa jadi cewek... oh, Kami-_sama_, apa yang akan aku lakukan...? Mungkinkah... Kaito tidak ditakdirkan untukk—AAAHHH! SALAAAHHH! MA-MAKSUD GUE... MAKSUD GUE... JANTUNG... JANTUNG GUE BERHENTI GARA-GARA GAK ADA PEMERAN SELINGKUHAN PURA-PURANYAAA!

"HAAAAHH?! ABIS ITU GUE SAMA SIAPAAA?!" teriak gue sewot. Mereka geleng-geleng. Gue sadar sesuatu, kayaknya gak masuk akal gitu ya, barter es krim, sama berubah jadi bencong. Maksud gue, kesian juga Kaitonya, kalo mau barter, sekalian juga gue jadi bencong juga. Walaupun gue gak mau.

"Len, dilihat dari kondisi sekarang, lo _harus_ kerja _sendiri_," yak, salah satu daftar yang termasuk gue benci keluar dari mulut manusia jigong ini, kerja sendiri. Apalagi ditambah harus. "Lo gak mau sama Akita Neru, sama Sukone Tei, lo _mau_ sama Kaito, yang nggak bisa jadi cewek besok, jadi lo harus kerja sendiri. Soal sirkus nanti gue atur!"

"Iya deh," kata gue melas, masih mengharapkan bahwa, dengan muka melas ini, Kaito bisa jadi cewek pengganti, "Ngomong-ngomong, sirkus nya yang petasan aja, muncul dari bawah." kata gue menambahkan.

* * *

Gue menyuruh Rin dateng jam 10 pagi ke kampus. Gue memakai baju biasa, kaus warna merah, yang gue lapisin lagi sama sweater biru. Untuk bawah, gue cuman make _jeans_, dan sepatu.

Gue lagi melatih muka gue, supaya pas sama Rin, gue keliatan kayak dingin banget. Mata gue, dispit-sipitin. Bibir gue, gue coba buat kayak garis lurus, dan jadinya malah kayak penggaris. Dan, dagu gue angkat, biar kesan merendahkan, tapi malah gue yang direndahkan. Haah.

"LEN!" sebuah suara manggil gue. Kayak suara Rin... gue mencoba melihat siapa yang manggil. Eh, pucuk dicinta, Haji Sulam pun tiba, ada si Rin lagi jalan ke arah gue. Dia make baju merah, sama celana pendek, yang ditutup _poncho _rajut warna krem, pita putih yang dia pake, diganti sama pita merah. Cantik bener, gue gak bisa pura-pura mutusin dia! Gini aja, gue bisa _nosebleed_ 5 ember! Kakinya, udah sampe depan gue, "Jadi, kamu kenapa nyuruh aku dateng?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Uhh..." kata gue dengan kagok. Gue bener-bener lemah sekarang, gue gak bisa mutusin dia walau pura-pura! Cuman, yaah, gue harus. "Gini Rin. Aku rasa, kita sampe sini aja ya. Aku butuh _ruang_." kata gue. Dia kaget, abis itu senyum.

"Eh, gue juga mau ngomong itu, soalnya gue sekarang suka sama Rinto!"

_JDERRR!_

Petir jam 10 dateng. Apa?! Jadi-jadi-jadi, ini gi-gimana?!

"Eh kuning, lo gak usah kasih tau Rinto, nanti gue _blushi_—"

_TIN! TIN!_

Kata-kata Rin dipotong sama suara klakson mobil terdengar. Mobil warna item. Gile, keren banget. Pasti yang punya juga keren deh. Kaca mobilnya menurun, yang artinya kebuka, menampakkan seorang cowok keren, berambut pirang, poninya di rapiin pake 4 jepit rambut. Sial, gue tarik kata-kata gue yang bilang pemilik mobil ini keren, dia rival baru gue. Rinto Kagane. Bencong kena kutuk.

"Hai Rin! Jadi gak ke TownSquare." tanyanya. Dia make kaos merah, yang ditutupin jaket abu-abu. Sial, keren juga di—_wait_, maksud gue, dia jelek banget!

"U-um." kata Rin terbata-bata. Dan sekarang, adalah _shoujo manga_ dimulai. Yey. "Len, gue pegi dulu ya. Cepet cari pacar! Nanti kalo semua cewek diembat, lo sama Gakupo!" katanya sambil berlari kecil, ke arah mobil Rinto.

Oh sial. Tapi, gue gak boleh nyerah. Gue harus ikutin dia.

—

Gue lagi nyetir ke arah TownSquare, sambil _geregetan_. Oke, ati-ati. Inilah saatnya...

"YAAAKK! NAMA AKIKAAH RINTO KAGENEEHHH! EYKE TUH YE CYIINNN! ORANG YANG DISUKAIIN RIIIN! RAMBUT GUE TUH, DI JEPIITT PAKE 4 JEPIIITT! CUCOOK BANGEET KAAN PAKEE JEPIITTT! OH YEAAH!"

Fuah! Lega! Hahaha! Umm, jaim dulu. Oke, gue skarang sudah ada di... parkiran?! Tadi ada yang liat gak?! Nggak kan?! Haah~ oke, sekarang gue lagi nyari parkiran, dan dapet di... pojok. Udahlah, mobil gue, lagi berjalan ke arah pojok lalu memarkikannya. Cara memarkir paling pool a la Len. Itu cara yang gue pake. Key, setelah udah, gue berjalan ke arah dalem TownSquare. Wess, baru masuk, langsung disambut dinginnya _ac_ _mall_. Norak. Oke, sekarang gue lagi nyari cafe yang namanya VoCafe, yang terletak di... situ! Nah, itu dia! Yeah! Gue telah menemukan tersangka gue, dan korban yang dia embat! Rin sama Rinto! Gue berlari menuju TKP, mencoba menyelamatkan korban (sekaligus korban yang gue boongin). Pas gue sampe, mereka lagi suap-suapan... ITU HARUSNYA GUE YANG DISUAPIN!

"Len! Lo kesini juga? Eh, gue udah pacaran loh sama Rinto!" katanya. Gue cuman senyum. Abis itu, gue ambil meja di samping mereka. "Nih Len! Kenalin, _pacar baru_ gue! Hahaha, emang elo, pacarnya Gakupo." katanya, dengan dingin di kalimat akhir.

"Songong. Enak aja, gue punya... gebetan! Ya, gebetan!" kata gue. Mampus. gue harus ngapain? Uh, ah gebetan gue Kaito aja ah, sekalian gangguin dia YANG MUNGKIN lagi ada urusan pengganggu rencana indah gue. Indah Dewi Pertiwi. Hehe, canda deng!

"Cielah~ siapa Len? Gakupo-lope-lope? Ha."

"Wess, bukan! Namanya, Kaiko! Hahaha, gue mau telpon dulu ya!" gue ngambil _henpon_ kuning, kayak yang ngambang di kali, abis itu gue mencet nomor _henpon_ Kaito. Gue mendekatkan, benda itu ke kuping gue, setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ada suara Kaito,

"_Heh, ngapain lo?"_

"Hahaha, nggak kok. Gue khawatir aja. Eh, tadi pas di sekolah jam 11 lo cantik deh."

"_Hah? Apaan sih lo? Gila?"_

"Ih, tau gak sih lo, gue tuh tergila-gila sama lo. Hahaha, canda deng."

"_Berisik lo. Gue lagi ngedate sama Miku-hime_."

_TUUT!_

Kaito memutuskan panggilannya. Gue ngeliat ke arah Rin. Dia. Lagi. Nyium. _Rinto_. Di. Pi. Pi. ARRGGHH GUE GAK TAHAANNN!

"Rin! Ikut gue!" kata gue, sambil gue tarik tangannya ke _hall_, ah, mumpung 3 menit lagi sirkus petasannya, mendingan gue omongin sekarang. Gue sama dia, udah ada di _hall_, Rinto mengekor dari belakang. Yee, gimana sih, makananya belom dibayar noh! Sekarang waktu tinggal 2 menit, dan gue udah di hall.

"Rin, sebenernya... gue tuh masih... masih suka sama lo. Yang tadi itu, supaya lo cemburu, soalnya gue mau datengin sirkus kembang ap—"

"_HAPPY WILL-YOU-MARRY-ME _LEN RIN!" tiba-tiba, suara Gumiya dan Kaito yang teriak terdengar. Memotong ucapan gue. Sial, jadi, ini sirkus itu? Dan, Kaito, dia bersekongkol sama Gumiya. Jadi.. dia boongin gue gitu? Dan lagi, bukannya kembang api keren, ini malah kretekan, mereka berdua lari-larian sambil bawa kembang api ke arah gue kayak bencong di kejer polisi. Gue mimpi apa semalem.

"Tunggu Len. Ini apa?" tanya Rin. Dia mulai bingung.

"Uh, gini gue tuh mau cemburuin eo, bilang kalo gue ada gebetan, padahal nggak, gue mau yah, _will-yu-meri-mi_, pake sirkus kembang api. Tapi yang dateng malah manusia laknat ini. Oke, kesampingkan masalah itu. Intinya adalah, gue mau cemburuin lo, tapi lo nya gak cemburu—"

"HAH?! LO BILANG APA?! GAK CEMBURU?! GUE CEMBURU BERAAT YU _KNOOOOWWWW_! GUE PACARAN SAMA RINTO CUMAN BUAT BALES DENDAM AJAAA!" teriak Rin. Oh gitu. "tapi... tapi... gue gak bisa, oncom!" katanya melanjutkan, dia sedikit nangis. Sebagai _gentlemen_, gue ngelap air matanya.

"Jadi Rin,mau gak jadi pacar gue? Sekaligus _will you marry me_?" kata gue. _Man,_ baru kali ini gue ngomong kalimat itu bener. Gue ngeliat Rin ngangguk. Abis itu langsung gue peluk.

"YEAAAAYYY! PACAR GUE BALIIKKK! YEAAAYYY! _I LUPH YUUU VERIH MUAACCHHH!_"

Abis itu, dengan inisiatif, gue mencium tepat di bibirnya. Yeah, _i luph yu_ _verih__ muach_. Rin Kagami... ne.

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

**saya benar-benar gak tau harus bilang apa sama fic, yang saya buat 3 hari belakangan ini. :'D bukannya bagus, malah ancur. Ah sudahlah, last word,**

**REVIEW! XD**


End file.
